The Violet Rose
by Mystic Story Wolf
Summary: Young Violet has enter a world that were created by the paintings of children. After her encounter with the world how will this inflect on Violet's point of view of the paintings and how will this affect Ib and Garry? Follow Violet in this new found adventure of fantasy and horror.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Violet!..." a young boy called out.

Violet followed him with small fragile gasp escaping from her. The young girl looked about 8 years old she had lavender wavy hair that went down to her shoulders and a small bang covering her right eye that was shinning rose red. She wore a soft lavender long sleeved shirt with white buttons and white tuffs on each end of the sleeve and on the front of her shirt. She had on a red soft skirt with white stockings and black shoes. She has a navy blue bow on the right side of her hair.

"Look at this painting isn't this pretty?" Said the brunette boy pointing at the painting. Violet nods.

Violet looked at the painting. It was a picture of a fox standing on a rock holding shinning sword while surround by other villagers. There were bunches of red, blue, and yellow flowers surround everyone. Violet made a small smile at the painting.

Violet walked around in the room looking at other children's painting. It was the day at school that everyone put their paintings up on the walls in everyone and observe. Sort of like a museum day for kids. Violet walks into a red empty room full of paintings. Violet walks up to a particular painting that was on the wall. It was a painting of the beach with a patch of sand at the end of the left side of the paper with a little tree and the rest was the ocean filled with colorful fishes.

The room suddenly turned dark. Violet was still able to see in the dark but as she looked around she noticed that no one was in the room. She heads to the door and turn the knob, but oddly enough it wouldn't open.

(Drip, drip, drip)...

Violet hears the dripping noises and looks around to find the source of the noise.

(Ocean noises)

Violet jerks at the noise and was shocked when she saw that the ocean painting was moving, you can even hear the fish making gulping noises. She walks up at the painting and watch in awe as the painting continues to move.

(Barking)

Violet looks away at the painting and sees the painting of small dogs were barking and moving. Cat noises were heard as well as the dog chased the cat in the painting. Then cather were heard from another painting; a painting of a family having a picnic. 'What was going on?' she thought.

(Creak!...)

Violet turns left to see a mysterious door that appeared at the end of the room. The door was pink and had almost looked like it was drawn by somebody. Nether the less, Violet walks up to the door and investigate it. She places her hand in front of the knob of the door and touches it. After seeing that it was real, she grips her hands on the door knob and turns it. After opening it, she walks in to another room.

The room was black and every edge of the walls looks like it was drawn on. In front of her on the other side of the room was nightstand with a sky blue vase on it. The vase contained a purple rose with a letter beside it. Violet walks up to the vase and picks up the rose and the letter. She reads the letter.

_'As the rose wilts away, you too wilt away.' Note: Violet has 7 pedals on her rose._

Concerned about what the letter said, Violet holds on to the rose. She sees another door and walks through it. The room lead her to the hallway where it's red with a yellow carpet on the floor. Unknown to where it will lead. Violet walks down the hall anyway. As she walks down she sees a line of black teddy bears on her left and a line of white Pegasus on her right. She notices on the way that the black bears almost looked like Frankenstein and each one was ripped in different places, the Pegasuses however were unharmed and very clean each one sparkling at it's best. Violet finally reaches the end of the hall and opens the next door.

The room was green with flowers and cars on the walls. A white rabbit with a pink little bow on it's neck was on a stool reading a book. As violet approaches, the rabbit looks up and quickly hops out of the room by heading into the small rabbit hole in the corner. Violet walks up to the stool and takes a look at the book it was reading. The book had a red cover. Violet opens the book and begins to read it.

_'Once upon a time there was a little girl name Ib' Picture: A girl completely red._

_Violet continues reading._

_'Ib was going to an art museum with her parents on her birthday' Picture: Ib and her parents going to a grey house._

_'But then...' _

_'Ib got suck in the artwork of the museum. In the artwork she had a red rose.' Picture: Ib with a sad face is alone in the black room._

_'Ib was lost but did her best to find her way out of the artwork and go back home.' Picture: Ib with a smiley face walking on the red floor._

_'On her way she meet _'_

_'_ had a blue rose.' Picture: blue man holding a blue flower._

_'With _ and Ib together they did their best to find their way out.' Picture: Ib and the blue man _

_'On the way they meet some dangerous creatures.' Picture: Ib and the blue man walking away from the floating head and a headless body._

_'Then they meet _. Who they thought was also trapped in the museum, but turn out to be-' Picture: Ib and the blue man with a yellow haired girl with a green dress._

_'Then they all_- _

The pages were torn making it unable for Violet to resume. She places the book down and went through the next door. The door left to her a orange room with three doors. In front of the middle door is a adult sized robot with a square hole in it's chest. Violet walks up to the robot and gently touches it.

Nothing happens. A scratching noise was heard from her left as written words in purple appeared on the wall. She walks to it and reads it.

_'I'm bored, let's play a game... If you can find the chip that goes into the robot, I will let you through the middle door. If not, then you will be ?.' Violet does not know some of the words._

Violet looks back and sees another door. Above it says 'The chip room'. Violet goes into the chip room and sees a table full of black stitched teddy bears that are in line. There are at least 12 of them. Above them are blue birds flying in circles.

"Da dum, Da dum, Da dee, doo!..." they sang in rhodium. One flies down to Violet.

"Which one, Which one, has the chip? Hmmmmm?" it sang. "One of those things are not like the other. Hooo!..." The bird flew away. Violet walks up to the table and looks at the bears. She noticed that all the teddy bears is wearing a red bow on their neck and has a pink toy hammer in each hand. But the last two are wearing different color bows. One green another blue.

'Which one has the chip?' she thought. She looks at the knife in front of the teddy bears and picks it up. 'Maybe I have to tear them open to find the chip..'

"Eenie meenie, miney, mo, catch a bear by it's toe. If he harms you let him go, eenie meenie miney mo. Which little bear do you pick?" the birds sang. Violet looks back at the two bears and stared at them intensely. After a minute and a half, she finally found the difference. The green bear has a all three toes intact on each foot same as the others with a white print underneath, but the blue one has a red print under one of it's toe even thought the rest remains white. After finally founding the right bear, Violet takes the knife and pointing at the bear's chest; ready to open it.

(Wham!...)

Violet grabs her nose, groaning from the attack. "Oww!.." she cried. (6 pedals left on her rose). She looks at the bear wondering why did it attack her. A scratch was heard as words appeared in front of the blue bow bear.

_'Please don't hurt me... I'll give you the chip if you can take the thorn out of my toe.'_

Violet looks at the red print of toe of the bear and sees a thorn stuck in it. She pulls out the thorn and was a bit spooked when she saw blood on it. Then the blue bow bear moved it opened it's left hand revealing a chip.

(Scratch!...)

_'Thank you!...'_

Violet grabs the chip from it's hand and walks out of the room. Violet places the chip inside the robot and took a step back. The robot moved and stood on the left side of the room letting the girl through. Violet walks through the middle door which lead her to the grey hallway. The floor was black. A young girl is seen from afar. Violent walks up to the girl. The girl had white curly hair that went down to her shoulders. She had on white dress with white shoes. Her eyes were shinning light blue.

"Hello.. Who are you? What's your name?" she said softly. Her voice was the sound of an angel.

Violent stood silent for a moment and finally answered. "Violet.." she whispered.

"Hello Violet, my name is Angel." she reach out a hand to her. Violet reach out her hand and they shook. "What painting are you from?"

"Painting?.."

"Yeah, who painted you? Everyone here is an artwork from the painting. I was from Jack's painting. Who's painting are you from?"

"..."

"You don't remember?" she said worriedly. "Aww don't worry, we'll find out where you're from."

"No it's not that it's.." Violet said feeling a bit sad.

"It's what?"

(A loud crash was heard from the door Violet came from)

"ROAR!..." a bear like noise was heard from the door.

"I'm not an artwork. I don't belong in any painting." Violet replied.

"Wait a minute, you mean?.. You're not from here? Oh my.. That must mean you're from the human world!" she gasps with worry.

"We must find you a way out of here quick, before my brother finds you." Angel hold's Violet's hand and leads her to the end of the hallway.

A few black teddy bears burst through the door. Angel whimpers and pulls Violet through the next door. The red room with two doors. Violet was surprised to see a giant knight chess piece in the corner of the room. "Guard the door." Angel spoke to the knight piece. The knight piece moved int front of the door blocking it. "Now let's see which is it?" she opens the one on the right. The room was dark but had a few paintings around it.

"One of these painting shows a room that you came from. Which one is it?" she asks Violet. Violet looks at the paintings but none of them shows a room that she came from.

"None of them are it." Violet says in disappoint.

"There another room, one of them has to be it!" she leads Violet out the room. Angel and Violet looks frightened as the knight piece is being shoved by the door from the black teddy bears. "I don't the door will hold up much longer, we must hurry!" Angel leads her to the other room. The room was red and none of the painting were on the wall... Except for one.

Violet point's at the large painting of the door that was on the wall.

"Is that it?" she asks. Violet nods. The door behind them made a banging noise.

(BANG! BANG!... ROAR!)

"Go to the painting! Hurry!" Angel blocks the door. Violet runs towards the painting. "Jump into the painting! So that you can go back home!"

Violet was about to jump but looks back at her.

"Don't worry Violet.. I'll be fine. See that paint brush there? Take it with you." Violet looks at the nightstand next to the painting and grabs it. "Don't lose that paint brush, ok?"

Violet nods. Angel smiles. (Bang!...)

"Now GO!.." Angel yells. Violet jumps into the door painting.

(Flash!...)

Violet wakes up to find herself standing the red room with a paintbrush in her hand. She looks at the paintbrush.

"Angel..." she whispers.

"Miss. May, I found Violet!" a brunette boy yelled from the door in front of her.

"Oh my gosh Violet, I've been looking all over for you!" a blond teacher with a white shirt and brown pants walked over towards her. "So this is where you've been, you had me worried there for a bit." the teacher gave her a small hug. "Your mother here to pick you up." The teacher held Violet's hand and walked her towards the open door. Violet looked back at the small painting of the red door.

The teacher lead her out of the room into the hallway where a young woman with brunette hair that went past her shoulders with a white shirt and a red open sweater and red long skirt is standing. "Ms. Ib Rose, here is Violet."

"Thank you." she says gently.

* * *

Yea Imma leave here like this. Make nice reviews hope you like it. I wish I picked a better last name but this is what I can think of so far. Enjoy :D


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving home

In this story Ib is 27 and Garry is 28..

* * *

Violet walks over to her mother without saying a word.

"Violet, aren't you going to get your book bag and your coat?" the teacher asks.

Violet looks back at her teacher and nods before walking back to her classroom with her mother following behind. Violet picks up her green bag which had a tiny beanie baby hooked to the side of it. She puts all of her books in her bag and zips it up, then she walks over to the closet and grabs her coat. Her coat was orange with little red buttons on it. She puts on her coat and book bag and walks back to her mom who was standing in the doorway.

Ib holds her hand out for her daughter as Violet holds her hand. After signing out at the school desk, they both walk out of the school. Ib looks at her daughter with a warming smile.

"Did you have fun at school today Violet?" she asks. Violet looks up at her mother and nods. They walk to the grey Honda car that's parked right in front of the school. Ib opens the car door letting Violet in. Ib gets in the passenger and closes the car door as she looks at Garry who's in the driver seat. Garry had on the same coat but now wore an emerald-green long sleeve shirt with dark blue pants and brown shoes. His hair was a little longer but not long enough to reach to his shoulders though.

"Hey Violet!" Garry says cheerfully. "How was school?"

"Good." she says.

"That's good." he starts the car and drives off. Little droplets of rain hit the window as they drove off. "We've decided to pick you up today since it was Friday and that there was going to be some heavy rain today and we didn't want you to come home without an umbrella.." he said.

"So what did you do at school?" Ib asks in curiosity after seeing many paintings held up in the school.

"We took all the paintings we did yesterday and held them up for other kids to see.." she says.

"Oh really? I think I saw one of your paintings up at the school."

"What was the painting?"

"It was the painting of you smiling under the night sky which had some yellow stars."

"Did you like it?" Violet asks.

"It was beautiful." Ib smiles. Violet made a warm smile to herself. Violet looks at the white paintbrush in her hand, she noticed that there were some engraved in the handle.

_'Opening and Closing' it says on the brush._

Violet looks in confusion. 'Opening and Closing,_ 'the opening and closing of what?'_... she thought. After stopping at a red light, Garry looks back at her daughter.

"The teacher gave you a paintbrush to take home?" he spoke up.

"A friend gave this to me."

"Oh who?"

"Angel.." Violet said softly.

"Well that seemed very nice of her." Garry said.

In 13 mins they finally arrived home. Violet went upstairs to her room. Her room had yellow walls with a blue carpet. She had two windows in her room, each with a red curtain. She places her green book bag on her bed that had orange covers. She takes out

"Hey Violet," Garry calls from the door. Violet looks back at him. "Are you doing your homework?"

"No, I don't have any."

"Are you sure?" he said looking a little suspicious.

"Yes." she says.

"Okay, I came to make sure and to let you know that dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay." she says as she pulls out her drawings from her bag. Curious, Garry walks over and sit on the bed in front of Violet. He looks at the drawings, Violet pulls out. Some were her and her friends, some were pictures of dogs and rabbits, others were strange-looking things such as a lamp with eyes and a snake with a giant nose with a hat on top.

"These are some very cool drawings.." he held up two pictures of the strange drawings. "Are you planning on becoming an artist when you grow up?"

"Maybe.." she said.

"You could be, these drawings are amazing."

"...Daddy?" Violet spoke up.

"Did you ever have a blue rose?"

"A blue rose? Yeah I did and I still do, why?"

"No reason." she says as she takes all the drawings and put them in a folder and puts it on the shelf. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Some of my friends been asking me about you."

"Really?" he asked surprised. "What did they asked?"

"They were asking why did you talk like a woman?"

Silence filled the room.

"Well.. I-I just don't like to talk rough so I like to talk in a nice gentle tone. It's better that way." he says.

Violet giggled a bit. "You talk like a lady!" she giggles more.

"I do not!"

"Daddy wants to be a lady " she sang. Garry picks her up and threw her on bed and then tickles her. Violet laughs hysterically as her father tickles her. "Who's the lady now? Huh? Who's the lady now?"

"Please.. Stop.. I can't breathe!.." she says in between laughs. Garry tickles her for a few moments until...

"Dinner's ready!..." Ib yelled from downstairs. Garry ceased his tickling as Violet catches his breath. Garry gets up from her bed.

"Come on, let's go eat." he says.

"Okay." Violet gets off her bed and follows her father downstairs.

They were in the dinning room which the room was completely brown. They were eating spaghetti and meatballs. As everyone was eating, Violet suddenly remembered about something she wanted to ask her mother after her encounter with the art world.

"Mommy.."

"Hmm?.." Ib looked up while sipping on a spaghetti noodle.

"You said when you were little you went to art museum with your mom and dad right?" she softly asks.

"Yes."

"Did you... went into the painting of the museum?"

Ib and Garry froze. They quite in shock to hear that from their daughter. They were even more curious of why would she asked that.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you go into one of the paintings of the museum?"

"Where did you hear this?" he said after coughing from a piece of meatball.

"I read it from a book. It said that you got sucked into a museum and that you had a red rose. "

"What book?" Garry asks.

"A little pink book, I saw a rabbit reading it.." she took a deep breath. "You may not believe me... But I went into a painting."

"A painting?!" Garry said in surprise.

"Yeah, I went in one of the classrooms and it got dark, then all the paintings came to life. Then a red door came out of the painting"

Everyone was quiet.

"What happened while you were in there?" Garry asks.

"More importantly, How did you get out of the painting?" Ib asked.

"Angel helped me."

"Angel?"

"Yeah, she thought I was one of the paintings but helped me get out after finding out I wasn't. She didn't want her brother to find me."

Violet pulls out a purple rose still in its form of beauty. "This is what I got when I was in the painting."

Garry and Ib looked at the rose. _Of course... If you enter the world, they will give you a rose to show your strength and health. Ib thought._

"Well... At least you're okay. That's all that matters." Garry said. Now calm.

"I don't know what would've happened if we'd lost you." Ib said.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No sweetie, we're just really worried at you going to the art world. We didn't want anything to ever happen to you, the world is a tricky place and it will do anything to keep you from leaving, even if it means taking away someone you care about or taking your life.." Ib said softly as she moves the spaghetti noodles around a bit.

"..." Violet looked at her food not saying a word. _'I hope Angel is okay..'_ Garry and Ib noticed it her reaction.

Violet soon began eating again.


End file.
